leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Zathias, the Battlemaster
Zathias, the Battlemaster is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Zathias begins to swing one of his maces around, dealing physical damage per second to all surrounding enemies and empowering his next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage. If the empowered basic attack occurs within the last 2 active seconds, the target is also stunned for 2 seconds. Zathias can have up to 2 active maces. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = }} Zathias steps to one side 300-units at 90 degress from his facing before dashing a set distance of 600-units forward in an L-shaped fashion. In doing so, he releases a wave of energy that continues in the direction Zathias stepped in, dealing magic damage and slowing all those hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} Zathias smashes one of his maces down, sending tremors through the ground, dealing physical damage and rooting all surrounding enemies for a duration. This ability cannot be cast if both of Zathias' maces are active. If both maces are inactive, Zathias smashes both of them down, increasing the root duration and dealing increased damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Zathias flings both his maces across the battlefield in two wide arcs that collide together at a target location. All enemy champion hit by one mace are dealt physical damage; all enemy champions within the collision radius (600-radius) are dealt increased physical damage, plus bonus damage based on a percentage of their maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 3500 }} Lore Ionia is famed for its notions of peace, sanctity and meditation into enlightenment. However, a more lesser known aspect of Ionian culture are their battleforms. And even lesser known, the Ionian fashion of using a mace. Ionian maces were swung around on chains, held by the combatants themselves. Utilising speed, strength and precisive strikes, Ionian macemasters were the paragons of the Ionian army. Most Ionians saw them as reckless in battle, where they preferred ultimate precision and skill, macemasters instead preferred to simply outmight their foes. Zathias was no exception to this. An orphan discovered by an old lady on Ionia's shores, he became known as the Battlemaster and under the watch of his mentor and suspected love interest, , he became Ionia's ultimate warrior. Though looked down on Zathias' brash battleform, Zathias had proved himself in the battles between Ionia and Noxus. And when the other two Elders left for the League to fight for their country, Zathias was left in charge, to protect Ionia. One night, a raven flew into Zathias' halls. An animal unlike anything he had ever seen, it carried a dark message: "Zelos fades under the Raven's grasp. Shall Ionia come for him?" Without delay, Zathias set off to find this 'Raven'. And so, his findings led him to the League. He entered without hesitation. Playstyle and Personality Zathias is a pure fighter, made to last in battle and make himself known. The key to playing Zathias well is decision: whether to activate his maces, or pour all his power into rooting his foes to the ground. His unique mobility mechanism must require a quick mind to use properly, as it is highly situational. All in all, a quick reflex can make or break a good Zathias player. Zathias is a macho man, where bravado is his game. In the Ionian world, his attitude is especially considered as immoral. However, immorality runs asunder to his martial prowess. Having earned the title of Battlemaster, he holds himself in pride (though some would consider him arrogant). Nevertheless, when called to duty, he becomes someone entirely different. Paying the utmost attention to detail, he never fails to honour his country and his cause. In the end, he is honourbound to those which he loves most. Comments Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Trajan,_the_Pinball_Fighter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Nabria,_Siren_of_the_Tides http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Rhygan,_the_Hunter%27s_Edge http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Thaeris,_the_Aurora%27s_Protector http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kaymon,_the_Shadow_Beast http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth,_Spirit_of_the_Astrals http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions